Unbelievable
by MorgansGurl
Summary: For those little moments you just did not see coming. Andy/Chris.
1. Unbelievable

Disclaimer: If I owned anything from Rookie Blue I wouldn't be writing Fanfiction. Just saying.

Posted: 08/27/2012

A/N: This plot bunny sort of attacked out of nowhere really and I had to get it out before I spontaneously combusted. It is definitely the sort of story that can stand alone, but I just might continue it ;)

* * *

**Unbelievable**

By: Morgansgurl

Unbelievable.

This wasn't happening.

He just left her there, left her standing all alone out in the rain with tears spilling down her cheeks and worst of all with her heart breaking. He didn't even say a word as he did it, simply got into his truck and just drove away like it was nothing. Like they were nothing. Like it was _easy_. She hadn't expected him to actually go, not really anyway. For the briefest of moments it had looked like he was going or wanted to say something further but instead he just turned away, the sound of the car door shutting might as well have been the sound of her heart shattering.

After everything they had gone through to even get up to this point it astounded her that he could just toss it aside with so much ease. After all the missed opportunities and pain, after all the risks and mistakes, after _all the blood, sweat, and tears suffered._ The tragedy of it was how after all that, they had only really just begun their relationship as a couple. They were finally settling into an easy and enjoyable routine, learning new things about each other every day. They were enjoying each other fully- or that's how she had felt anyway.

All it had taken was a little bit of pressure and strain added on top the blissful mix of early romance, and that was enough to unsettle the precarious balance that was their relationship and everything started to crumble under the weight. Sam of course had his inadequate excuses, one of which included not being able to be with her and be a good cop at the same time. His words had hurt – still hurt.

It's not like she can say she didn't know at least subconsciously deep down that something like this was coming – for heavens sake the entire day alone after the funeral all Sam seemed to do was make off color comments that weren't even hidden innuendos of the fact that he blamed her in not so many words for Jerry's death. He didn't even have the decency to do it behind her back. No, instead he did it directly and blatantly to her face without so much as a semblance of shame or remorse.

It wasn't long at all before she figured out that he was taking his anger and frustration out on her. It actually made sense, she was something he could use and abuse for the time being and with her being in the role of girlfriend she was supposed to play the part of the understanding and supportive partner. She was supposed to know that he wasn't really directing anything at her personally, that he was just angry over loosing his oldest best friend. Hell, she couldn't even begin to imagine what her mood swings would be like if she were to loose Traci. She had gotten a hint of what it would have been like when she entertained for the briefest of moments the thought that they weren't going to find Gail alive. So naturally given the situation and circumstances she could and was willing cut Sam a whole lot of slack in the department of his less then desirable mood, even for his misplaced blame for the time being, and without complaint.

However she never imagined that his resentment ran so deep, that it was so intensely personal. That was possibly the most painful part of all. Perhaps he didn't really blame her directly, but no matter how Sam was analyzing and rationalizing the situation he always seemed to come back around to blaming her. Sam was playing the ever dangerous what-if game and every false turn led back to her as the root cause of what had happened somehow and thus made her ultimately responsible for the outcome that had been reached.

How incredibly unfair, and the more she let her mind linger on it the angrier she could feel herself becoming, so much so that the feeling was swelling up inside her chest and constricting her throat making it hard to breath normally. It was growing and resonating through her very being and was being compounded equally by her pain. It wasn't like she had wanted Jerry to die - none of them did. How could she have possibly known what was going to happen by making the choices she did. She might be a rookie, but she had only been doing the very thing Sam had been teaching her from day one and that was allowing herself to follow her instincts. If he had felt so strongly against her judgment then he could and should have said something, especially if he felt she was making the wrong choice.

It was absolutely absurd to even try and make her the scapegoat for the situation they all found themselves in, and doing so certainly wasn't helping anything or anyone. All it would do was make Sam feel guiltier and angrier and turn into a vicious repetitive cycle. No matter how foolish it seemed to do so though, Sam was still stubbornly determined to do it anyway. She didn't want to seem like a pessimist by any means, and she definitely didn't want to undermine Jerry's unfortunate and untimely passing, but the truth of the matter is Jerry could have died at any time in any manner of way, and there wouldn't have been a damn thing Sam or any one else could have done to change that. That was simply the way of the job. It was a risk they all accepted when they swore the oath to serve and protect. It was something that everyone knew was a real tragic possibility.

Maybe, just maybe though, Sam was right in the long run about them. Perhaps they really couldn't do this anymore. Maybe it was impossible for them to be both good Officers and lovers at the same time. Who could really know that for sure though? Was the assumption that his hunch about them might be right enough to sabotage what they have, or what they had based on the current state of things.

Her musings did absolutely nothing to quell the pain she was feeling, not one bit. Her thoughts were bombarded with all kinds of swarming emotions and speculations bouncing around in her mind, taunting her. It felt like she was in free fall, completely out of control with no way to stop the descent. It was becoming harder to focus on one single thought or feeling and it was making her nauseous and dizzy. She was circulating between anger, guilt, and sorrow, attempting to resolve each as they passed, trying in vain to find some semblance of a leveled medium. Struggling to calm and quiet her mind if only for a moment.

Her body however was another matter completely and wasn't having any of it - she could feel herself collapsing under the invisible weight of her own exhaustion. The faint beating of the raindrops against her skin hardly noticeable anymore and the icy cold wetness of the muddy waters soaking into her jeans an almost welcome comfort. She leaned her head to the side and rested her temple against the drenched palpable aging wood that made up the fence Sam had been leaning on not to long ago.

She let herself stare blankly out at the road. The rain creating a beautiful performance against the black pavement of the road, the lights flickering off the water as the drops sprinkled into the air upon impact. It was like watching an elegant composition of dancers moving to a powerful symphony. Eventually she found herself gazing down the same path that Sam's truck had taken only moments before. If she tried hard enough she imagined she could still hear the rumbling of the diesel engine in the distance.

Andy took in a shallow, shaky, unsteady breath, her tears still stubbornly flowing down her flushed face, dropping off from the tip of her chin into the lapels of her jacket and getting lost in the wetness of the fabric formed by the relentless rain that seemed to grow heavier by the second. She had told him not to end their relationship on a cliché, and now here she was ironically living one, huddled up in the rain and wallowing in her post breakup pain. How many romance movies had she watched where there had been a similar scene. Only in this particular movie she wasn't foolish enough to expect to see his truck pulling back into the driveway. Sam wasn't going to return to pull her from the ground into a passionate kiss and make everything ok again. This wasn't a Hollywood movie with a happy ending.

A small sob escaped her lips, and she pressed the palm of one hand to her lips tightly in an attempt to quiet her cries, her body racking softly with each strangled breath through her nostrils. There was no stopping it now though, not when the floodgates had been opened. The whimpering noises grew more desperate and uncontrollable as she let the emotions and grief from not only now but the entire week consume her.

She had kept herself carefully composed, of course the pain had shown through her eyes and was obvious on her face, as it was with everyone else's, but she hadn't allowed herself to really cry. She prided herself on being strong and she had needed to be strong for Sam and Traci. So she had bottled it up, neatly packaged her emotions and put them away for a later time, preferably to be revisited in private.

How could she be strong now? There was only so much stress one person could take before they broke down and lost it, no matter how strong they were or pretended to be. Sam leaving her was the straw on the camels back and her resolve toppled down from the neat pile she had put it in.

She was content to let out her grievances right there in the open for however long it took for her tears to run dry and her lungs to stop burning. There was no way she could go back inside now soaked to the bone with her eyes red, puffy and swollen. It wouldn't be right of her to slump back in and selfishly turn the attention of those inside celebrating and mourning Jerry's life to her instead. They deserved their right to uninterrupted closure; she didn't need to bring more pain to anyone else.

Her absence didn't go unnoticed though.

She didn't even register the sound of the back door of the bar creaking open slowly. She didn't hear the faint sound of boots against the wet dirt signaling someone walking up to her. She was so engulfed in her sorrow, pain, and self pity that it left her completely vulnerable to the world around her. That was a dangerous position for her to find herself in had it been anyone else behind her.

"Andy…" the voice started hesitantly, carefully. The sound of her name being called out no mater how softly startled her and it felt like her heart had jumped clear out of her chest and her head couldn't spin around fast enough, her free hand reaching for a gun on her hip that wasn't there. "…are you all right?"

It was a rhetorical question and they both knew it. Even though the rain was falling down over her face, it was still blatantly obvious that she was crying, especially so when she wiped furiously at her cheeks in a futile attempt to brush away the tears. She tried to will herself back under control, her lips pressed into a thin line of determination. She succeeded for a few moments at best before her throat closed up again and tears that had been lingering on her waterline spilled over.

"Chris –" her voice broke and she turned in her seated position so that her back was now resting up against the post her temple had earlier. She couldn't bring herself to say anything else, small whimpered cries escaping unhindered from her lips and she squeezed her eyes shut.

"Oh, oh hey now, Andy," Chris's eyes were immediately filled with worry and concern as he squatted down in front of her, his forearms resting on his knees. He had the urge to hug her or touch her but it felt slightly awkward, heck seeing her like this period was awkward. Honestly, seeing any woman like this would be awkward. It didn't help that they weren't really best friends, sure they were good friends and he liked her well enough, but they weren't the most tightly knit people in the group. Even so, and despite his decided lack of experience with crying women, he could tell that this was far more then just about Jerry's death and he wasn't going to leave her now. "...What happened?" he asked gently.

"Sam, he…" It felt like she couldn't breath and Andy tried to catch her breath through her crying, making it sound like she was taking gulping gasping sounds. "He, left..." she let out another choked sob "he left me. " She finally managed to get out, and now that the words were out in the open it made it seem all the more real. She finally looked over at Chris, her hands resting palm up on her thighs as if subconsciously admitting she didn't know what do to. Her vision was slightly blurry, and her head was starting to pound with a taut tension creeping up her neck.

Chris didn't need her to explain any further. It was pretty obvious even to a fool that she didn't just mean Sam left her stranded here without a ride home. Whatever reservations had held him back before were no longer of concern as he reached out and grabbed her hands and coaxed her up, allowing her to pull herself up with his help into a standing position . He didn't even give her a chance to gain some bearings before pulling her into a tight hug.

Andy didn't protest, instead she let out another deep pain filled cry, burrowing her head into the crook of his neck her hands tucked up under her chin against his chest. He didn't say a word; he simply held her tight and let her get her anguish out. If he minded at all being outside in the rain and the cold without a jacket he didn't once show it.

Chris didn't know the whole story from the horse's mouth, only the bits and pieces he had picked up from some of the others, and from his own observations. He wasn't naive though, he just didn't want to assume anything or take workplace gossip for fact, but he knew that Sam and Andy hadn't had the smoothest start to a relationship. He also knew that when it was officially out of the bag that they were dating that since meeting Andy he couldn't remember ever seeing her happier.

He stood there like a rock and let her take comfort against him until her cries had softened to quiet hiccups. One of his hands smoothed its way up and down her back in a slow and soothing repetitive motion of support and comfort, other then that he didn't move or make any motion to think he wanted her to move.

When she was ready she started to pull back slowly and Chris relaxed his hold on her allowing her to do so. He kept his hands on her shoulders, as she took a small step back, her eyes staring intently at the ground and one hand reaching up to brush away the last few straggling tears.

She broke the silence first "Chris..." she wanted to thank him but was at a loss for words, not that that would have mattered because before she could find some she was quickly interrupted.

"Don't mention it." He said with sincerity and definitiveness. She let her eyes find his and gave him a long hard look before nodding in understanding, knowing exactly what he was talking about and she was grateful. She took in her first solid deep breath since she had started crying. Slowly her world started to come back into focus as she regained her bearings. She let out a heavy sigh, having not realized she had been holding her last breath in.

"You going to be all right?" Chris asked his voice so warm and comforting to her right now. There was nothing panicked or rushed in his tone. It was obvious that what he said he meant too, he was a good and genuine person. Andy had been around him enough to know he was a very caring, kind, and sincere person, she had seen his funny, playful, and goofy side. She had also seen how serious he could be, especially about breaking rules or policy, he was a very by the book cop and for him the world existed in mostly black and white and somehow he managed to make that a not so negative thing.

She also knew that he could be deeply caring and loyal but she personally had never been on the receiving end of such honest support and concern and it made her realize just how good of a friend she had in him. She made a mental note to make more of an effort to get to know him better and to spend more time with him, to treat him more like the friend he deserved to be treated like if his actions tonight were any indication.

"I think so," she replied, thinking about it for a moment. "I will be." She said with a little more finality, not reveling much of how she was feeling or what she was thinking right now, granted even if she had wanted to confide in Chris, and the good lord knows he wouldn't tell a soul if she asked him not to, she wasn't even sure how she was feeling or what she was thinking to make any coherent sense.

He didn't question or coddle her, and she appreciated that more then he would ever know. He simply took her word at face value and didn't push her into saying anything she didn't want to; he gave her a supportive smile and let his hands drop from her shoulders to rest with his thumbs hooked into the front of his drenched jean pockets.

Andy looked around briefly, the once pouring rain had now slowed to a slow but steady drizzle.

"Can I give you a ride home?" he asked, pulling her focus back to him. For a second a smile danced across her lips when she noticed his usually perfect looking hair pressed flatly against his forehead, small strands almost dangling over his eyes, it was a soggy mess that looked uniquely attractive on him, and she could only imagine what kind of wet rats nest was sitting on top her head. The moment was fleeting though when she though about home. She didn't want to go home.

"I – I can't go back there. Not tonight." She said solemnly. The last thing Andy wanted was to return to her apartment and see some of the things Sam had stashed around, or sleep in the bed she had shared and slept with him in as recently as this morning. She was barely together as it was one ill fated step from falling over the edge again and she didn't want to cry anymore, at least not tonight.

"Want me to get Traci, maybe she can let you stay at her place for the night?" he asked with a little bit of uncertainty, like he didn't really think it was the greatest idea on earth. "I know you guys do that sort of thing sometimes." He admitted, knowing how close they were.

"No, just, she has a lot that she is dealing with right now already," she sniffled a little and shoved her hands into her wet jacket pockets. "The last thing she needs are my problems on top of it." She didn't want to stand in the cold rain for the rest of the night. She didn't want to go home. She didn't want to go back inside either. That left her at a crossroads and she shifted her weight from foot to the other and bit her bottom lip as she tried to figure out what she wanted to do next.

Chris sympathized with her situation, he could see that she was in a real tight spot and even if she didn't say so he could see by the way she glanced at the door from time to time with a skittish sort of gaze that the second to last place she wanted to go right now was back inside, but they had to get out of the rain before they both caught a cold or worse some sort of hypothermia. He could already feel the chills setting in deep within his bones and it was becoming an effort to keep them from visibly showing.

"You can stay at my place, here, come on." He said, taking a step back and turning slightly to the side as if to start walking towards his truck, one hand casually held out as if offering to let her go first "We have to get you out of this weather." He said after giving it a few moments thought. Andy looked like she was about to argue, but her features quickly settled into acceptance and gratitude.

She didn't really have a whole lot of options and even she could agree that this was a pretty decent compromise. It wasn't like she could go home, she refused to burden Traci or Gail, her father would want to talk about it or worse take a shotgun and hunt down Sam, she didn't want to go anywhere near her Mother, she didn't want to press upon Noelle or Frank with the new baby and Oliver was in a hotel at the moment and she didn't know Collins well enough to ask him for any sort of favor, and she would become an icicle in hell before crashing at Luke`s.

There wasn't anything stopping her from getting a hotel room of her own, actually that was a pretty logical option, but deep down inside she didn't really want to be alone in a foreign room, and she couldn't really afford the extra expense. Chris and Dov's place wasn't just as good as any, it was better than any she had the option of.

She accepted his offer by nodding in agreement, and with that being his cue he turned and started heading back to his truck, slowing his pace to allow her to walk right next to him. There was no use in even attempting to keep the seats dry she thought as Chris came over to the passenger side and opened the door for her. He was possibly one of the most chivalrous gentlemen she had ever met, even after using a clicker that unlocked all the doors with a couple beeps and the flash of headlights, he still made the effort to open and close it for her.

The ride back to his place was silent, but comfortable. She didn't volunteer any more words for the night, mostly out of fear of breaking down again if she spoke, she didn't even trust herself with casual conversation right now. He didn't press for any information or try to force conversation on her. She let her gaze stare out the window and he generally would keep his on the road with the exceptional occasional glance her direction to check that she was still ok.

There wasn't anything that she needed to worry about right now that couldn't wait until tomorrow after a good nights rest – and she was so emotionally and physically tired.

Chris knew that Dov would bring his jacket back to the apartment along with his phone that was still in the pocket when he was done for the night so he wasn't worried about that, and he sent a quick prayer of thanks up that he had placed his keys in his jean pockets instead.

It was easier for both of them to just leave; otherwise he would have had to explain not only why he was cutting out early, but also why he was soaking wet. Again, another prayer of thanks for crafty forethought for having told Dov he wasn't feeling well and needed to get some air; Dov would just assume he decided to go home because of that and everyone else would assume Andy and left with Sam for obvious reasons if the look on Sams face when he exited the bar was any indication.

At least for the rest of tonight Andy wouldn't have to deal with her life and all the troubles that came with it.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you guys liked it so far. I know it is a bit out of Andy's character from what we have seen on the show, but come on, no matter how brave or composed a front you put on, there is only so much one person can take. I think her little display in the squad car this last eppie shows that a break down isn't compleatly out of the realm of possiblity for her character, especially in front of Chris's character. Maybe this is part of the reason why he was so upset with Swarek in the locker room :3 muahahaha. Anyway, I am thinking of continuing this story and seeing where it goes. It has been far too long since I have awoken the writing dragon.

Also just for the fun of it, here is my playlist that I was listening to while I wrote and edited this chapter:

Christina Aguilera - You Lost Me / Anna Ternheim - No I Don't Remember / Lissie - Everywhere I Go / Kate Voegele - Hallelujah / Anna Nalick - Wreak of the Day / Alexz Johnson - Skin / Rob Thomas - This is How a Heart Breaks

(\/)  
(O.o) /\  
_Copy the bunny to your presentation to help him achieve world domination,  
and come join the dark side. (We have cookies.)_


	2. Baby Steps

Disclaimer: Yup, still don't own anything Rookie Blue related. Kind of a shame.

Posted: 08/29/2012

A/N: Good news. I decided to continue the story! Also a quick shout out to my very first reviewer ChelenaForever! Now go and enjoy this chapter my lovelies.

* * *

Previously_:_

_Sam just left Andy there; left her standing all alone out in the rain…like it was easy._

_"Can I give you a ride home?" Chris asked._

_The ride back to Chris's place was silent, but comfortable. At least for the rest of the night Andy wouldn't have to deal with her life and all the troubles that came with it._

* * *

**Unbelievable**

_Baby Steps_

By: Morgansgurl

It didn't take them long before Chris was pulling into the parking stall, at most maybe thirty minutes but she hadn't really kept track. Honestly she hadn't actually noticed that they had even arrived until he was opening up the passenger side door for her, that same faint understanding and unquestioning smile on his face.

She mentally shook her thoughts from her mind as best she could and accepted his offered hand, allowing him to help her out of the truck. Chris could tell that she had obviously been lost in her thoughts, and it was only confirmed when he saw the sort of surprised dazed look she had when he opened the door for her, she probably hadn't even heard him say they were here.

He couldn't blame her, he had been in the same sort of situation not to long ago with Gail. That frame of mind where you are seeing, but not really focusing on anything at all. It feels just like when you are staring at someone across the room and you don't realize you are until you catch them staring back at you. You know that you weren't staring, at least not intentionally but there really isn't anything you can say that will convince the person otherwise.

It was a short walk from the stall to the apartment door, one Chris had made many a time before. His key was already ready and with a quick soft click the door glided opened easily. He held it open for her, not that it would really swing back and hit her, but it was a gesture he did all the same, allowing her to enter first into the dark apartment.

He closed the door behind them softly and flipped on the light. Andy had to close her eyes for a second to adjust to sudden onslaught of brightness that filled the decent sized apartment, but other then that she made no complaint. Chris had the decency to have a bit of an apologetic look when he saw how she flinched back a bit at the light, thinking he could have at least warned her, but he decided it best to just let it go. He doubted she really cared about it anyway.

"We need to get out of these clothes," Chris said, breaking the silence between them. It was an obvious statement, but it was something he could task himself with.

"I didn't bring any with me." Andy replied automatically, taking a few more steps into the apartment. It didn't look all the different from the last time she was here, a few more nick knacks were added, and it looked a little more lived in, but overall the same. They both knew she didn't have any clothes with her, but Chris wasn't about to point out the fact that he already knew that. She was in a sort of auto-pilot and it was expected that she might not be thinking or processing things as accurately as she normally would have.

"Hang tight, I'll be right back." He advised her, stepping around her and down the hall.

Andy didn't want to make herself at home just yet, especially not with the small wet streaks her jeans were making as the bottoms grazed across the wood flooring with each step, even though she was sure she was welcomed to. Instead she just sort of gazed around the apartment taking in the details until her eyes landed on a photo sitting on a kitchen mantel overlooking the living room; it had all the Rookies grouped together in the Penny, laughing and happy. She could feel the hint of a smile tugging at the corners of her lips as she gazed at it, a few of them holding up shots in a cheers like manner frozen in time. How she was sure everyone missed the happier carefree times. It felt like that was ages ago instead of only a few days time and it was funny in a not amusing way how quickly things could turn on a dime.

"Here, you can borrow these." Chris told her, causing her to turn around. In his outstretched arms was a small pile of clothes topped by a fresh towel, and by the looks of it he had already changed as well. "They are probably going to be a little big on you, but I think they will work for now. It's the best I got anyway." He warned her sympathetically.

"Thanks." She said, accepting the small pile from his hands with a small but grateful smile. "I'm sure they'll be just fine." Anything was better then the soggy clothes she was in right now. At least they weren't drenched anymore, but they weren't dry or even drying really. They were in that cold wet middle stage between being soaked and dry, and when clothes got like this it was usually annoying against her skin and she couldn't wait to get them off, but she really didn't register the feeling today.

"You can use Dov's bathroom just down the hall to change, it's also known as the guest bathroom from time to time so I know he won't mind." He added, even though he knew he didn't have to. It wasn't like Andy had never been in their apartment before, or used that restroom before, but there was just something about the situation that called for a little more formality. He wanted her to know that she was welcomed here and sometimes it was easier to just say the words out loud.

She nodded again a few times and stepped around Chris and down the hall to the guest bathroom on the right. Chris let out a heavy sigh and ran his hand through his towel dried hair. He didn't have much experience in comforting women going through a breakup like this, so it felt like a touch and go scenario. He was at least perceptive enough to know that she wasn't in a very talkative mood, but he wouldn't stop her if she decided she needed to vent or confide in him.

As far as he was concerned they were good friends, they looked out for each other, had each others back, hung out from time to time...but, he wasn't Traci. He wasn't the friend Andy turned to when she had a problem or issue; he wasn't the person she came to when she needed help with something personal. She certainly didn't come to him when she was in such a intimately devastated state, heck he couldn't remember any point and time he had actually seen her cry. The same could be said for him though, he didn't turn to Andy, he turned to Dov. They were friends, but not _best_ friends, and to him this seemed like a best friend kind of situation. That was out of the question though, Andy had said so herself and he could agree that Traci didn't need the added stress. Neither did Gail right now. He would have to suffice for at the very least tonight.

"Not too shabby." She said from behind him, a funny grin on her face when he turned around. He couldn't help but let out a tiny grin of his own to match. Andy's hair was a towel dried tangled mess sitting around her shoulders, his black tank top was about three sizes to big for her small frame, showing her purple bra straps and more then a hint of the cup lace from the neck line and it was pulled taut around her mid drift behind her back by a knot secured from her hair tie, his dark grey sweat pants were rolled up around her waist multiple times to make them fit and even then they still hung low on her hips showing off a few inches of skin, and to complete the look her bare feet decorated with pink toe nail polish. It really was grin worthy.

"I warned you they would probably be too big." He said with a bit of humor tinting his voice and a bit of blush burning his cheeks at the sight of her bra and cleavage. If he had had a camera this would have been priceless, not that he would have taken a picture. Dov on the other hand….

"Yeah, but big doesn't exactly describe the `about to fall off` proportions." she chuckled back, trying in vain to pull the neckline up to cover her still damp bra, but to no avail. She was practically swimming in his clothes, and yet still somehow managed to keep herself looking a certain level of cute and attractive.

"At least they are clean and dry." He said with a shrug. "I can get you a different shirt though, something –" Andy cut him off before he could finish, placing a hand on his shoulder to keep him from walking by her again and back to his room.

"No, this works fine, besides I sort of need my bra to air out, it's not completely dry." Chris's blush only grew worse as those words left her mouth. He wasn't the kind of guy that didn't notice good cleavage, after all he was still a man, but he also wasn't the kind to acknowledge that or openly stare because to him doing so was inappropriate and inconsiderate. Especially when that cleavage and the breasts they belonged to belonged to Andy, and most especially when Andy had just experienced a hard breakup less then an hour ago. He cursed himself silently for not having the forethought to have grabbed a neck line t- shirt for her instead of a ribbed work out tank. He just often saw her in ribbed tanks and thought she would be more comfortable in that, he hadn't actually considered the size difference between them and he most definitely hadn't thought about how that size would pose an issue with covering her chest completely.

If it was anyone else but Chris one might have considered he had done it on purpose.

"If you say so," he replied, stepping back. He decided if she wasn't going to make an issue about it then he wouldn't. "Can I get you a beer, something to eat maybe?" he asked after a few seconds, turning and heading into the kitchen, hearing her footsteps behind him signaling she was following.

"I wouldn't say no to a cold beer" she responded as he leaned into the open fridge door, accepting the bottle he handed behind him to her and twisting the cap off. Chris didn't say a word as he stood and leaned against the closed fridge door with his own glass bottle in hand. He watched her down at least half the bottle in one go. A flash of concern entered his eyes, but he wasn't about to say anything. How she wanted to deal with her pain was her issue, he just made a mental note not to offer her any more beer, not that he would stop her from getting another if she made a go for it or asked him.

"You want me to warm you something up?" he asked, taking a sip from his own beer.

"No thanks, you know, not feeling very hungry." she answered.

"You sure, I think I saw a pot of mac n' cheese in there somewhere that Dov must have made…." He trailed off.

"I'm positive now." She practically snorted, causing both of them to chuckle a little. She imagined in typical guy fashion it wasn't even covered, and when he said pot she was willing to bet it was just left in the original pot it was made in instead of placed into a container.

There were a few more moments of silence between them as they sipped their drinks.

"I can put in a movie…." Chris offered, shifting his weight.

"You don't have to do this Chris" she blurted out in quick response, feeling slightly bad as she went from leaning up against the kitchen table to sitting in one of the chairs.

"Do what?" he asked, feigning ignorance.

"You know," she said waiving her arm a bit as if to illustrate "This." She sighed, trying to find the right words. "Not that I don't appreciate it, and I really am grateful to you for letting me stay here tonight, but you don't have to go out of your way be so nice or try so hard to make me feel better." She started down at the kitchen tiles, her lips pursed in thought now as she leaned forward her arms resting on her knees and twirling her bottle by the neck between her fingers.

Chris thought about her words for a moment before responding, letting out a soft sigh and moving so that he was now seated on the floor, one leg extended out and his beer resting atop the knee of the other. "This sort of situation is all new to me, and I just don't know what to do." He admitted.

"You don't have to do anything Chris, you've already done enough." She told him softly. Meaning it.

"But you are my friend Andy, and it is tough seeing you like this." He took another sip from his beer. "I just want to help however I can, and I don't really know how." He didn't want to tip toe around the issue now, and he had a feeling she didn't want to talk, but what has he supposed to do now that she had outright confronted him on it. He had been trying to avoid bringing it up because he didn't want to upset her anymore then she probably already was. She sure shot that plan to hell.

When she didn't respond for a few long minutes he pushed himself up into a standing position. "I can leave you alone if you want." he said gently as he made his way out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"Chris! No wait," she called out a few moments after his form had turned the corner, getting up and following him out of the kitchen, watching as he took a seat on the couch. "I'm sorry." She apologized. It sort of surprised him at first, he didn't want her to feel like she had to talk to him or be around him, he assumed that maybe she just wanted to be alone and he wouldn't blame her, but the look on her face when she apologized told him the exact opposite. She wanted anything but to be left alone. "I didn't mean it like that." She said with pain filled eyes.

"I wasn't trying to make you feel bad Andy," he sort of apologized himself.

"You weren't, trust me it's definitely not you." She interjected again. Her thoughts with that statement were whirling a mile a minute again. For the second time tonight she looked about to crumble and cry and it made him lean forward in his seat, ready at an instant to be at her side again. "Is there something wrong with me?" she asked looking him straight in the eye as she did so.

"Why would you ask that?" he replied, shocked that those words would even come out of her mouth. What ever it was he thought she might have said next that was certainly not it. This was not the Andy Mcnally he knew at all. This was not the confident go-get-em gal, the woman who fought back when something was thrown her way. He had never seen her so broken down before, so vulnerable. He could actually feel himself becoming angry at Sam, which was the only explanation for this sudden turn of self depreciating emotions he was witnessing.

"I push away every guy that tries to get close," she said, a single tear spilling down her cheek. "First Luke, look how that turned out, he went running to the bed of a different woman while we were still together. Then Sam, he just left me high and dry without so much of a second thought, and now here I am pushing you away when all you are trying to do is make it better." She could feel herself wanting to cry harder again but Chris wasn't about to let that happen without a fight. He was up and by her side in a heartbeat.

"First off, I am not Luke or Sam, quite a few differences in that analogy actually." He said urging her to come and sit on the couch next to him. "Second, you didn't push me away; I only assumed you wanted some space, which I wouldn't begrudge you in the least." He continued, pulling her up close to him and letting her cuddle up to his body, smoothing his hand over the damp strands of her hair in a comforting motion. "Third, you are one of the most beautiful, strong, intelligent, and confident women I know, and one heck of an Officer, so if anyone had a problem it is them and most definitely not you." He said with conviction and sincerity.

"You really think that?" she whispered into his shoulder.

"I do, and I don't just think it I know it." He whispered back. He didn't say anything further as she wrapped her arms around him tightly, her knees curled up to her chest and resting over his thighs. Had anyone walked in on them they would either think the situation strange or naughty at best, but it was neither for Chris. He was just comforting a friend that needed him, and if being close to him helped her in anyway, he would let her cuddle up to him all night.

"Then why?" she asked after a few pauses of silence. It was paining him to know she was beating herself up over this. If she could see the situation from his prospective, see herself through his eyes, she would realize very quickly how silly she was being. How unfounded and unbelievable her thoughts were.

"It's Swarek," he shrugged lightly "do you really expect a logical answer or reason when talking about him?" He asked back. Everyone sort of knew that Swarek wasn't the type to think something through before he reacted. He just sort of did stuff. Chris personally felt he was reckless, he might have a good sense but also little regard for policy. Swarek would rather ask for forgiveness later then ask for permission first, that's if he even bothered seeking forgiveness at all. But to each their own, it was the mixture of different personalities that made a good police force as a whole.

"But Luke –" he didn't even let her finish that absurd sentence.

"Is just an ass. A extra dumb one." He said with just a hint of anger underlying his voice, but not at all directed at her. He would admit she hadn't had the best of luck with guys recently, but there was no way she should be comparing herself to those jerks, who obviously didn't know what she was worth.

"I'll take your word for it." She said through a bit of a yawn, not feeling the energy to argue the point with him anymore. It felt like she had been awake for days at this point, and the couch was so comfortable, Chris was so comfortable.

"Want me to hit them for you?" he asked, a little too seriously.

"No." she chuckled, in part because she couldn't imagine Chris hitting anyone out of malice. "I don't want you getting suspended". She also had a feeling he wasn't exactly kidding either.

"It could be worth it though." He mused. "A solid square to the face might do them both some good, maybe knock those marbles they lost back in place…." He continued to trail on. "Besides, do you really think anyone would believe that me of all people would just up and hit someone, much less my superiors? I could totally get away with it in the locker room" he continued to explain, then as if a brilliant idea hit him "in fact I've been needing a few days off so even if I do get in trouble…"

"Chris," she stopped him with a hint of amusement in her tired tone.

"Hmm?" he asked, happy to feel her smiling against his chest.

"Shhh." She said, raising a finger blindly up to his lips and adjusting her position so that her face was right in the cook of his neck again, her hand coming down to rest right along the center of his rib cage. Her palm was spread wide allowing her to feel his heart beating lightly underneath, and it rose with each breath he took in. It was that rhythm and his warmth that was calming enough to tempt her with rest.

He didn't say another word after that; he could practically feel her body lulling itself to sleep. He leaned his head back and rested it against the back of the couch, staring up at the ceiling, one arm draped over Andy's shoulders lightly. He kept his movements to an absolute minimum again, to the point where he was sure he could feel one of his legs going numb but he refused to move it out of fear of disturbing her. If anyone deserved to rest it was her.

It wasn't until her breathing completely evened out and became a deep slow rhythm, and after all her small twitches and adjustments stopped that he looked down to assess the situation. He didn't want to accidentally wake her, but he knew they couldn't both stay on the couch like this for the rest of the night.

After a deliberate fifteen minutes later just to make sure, he started slowly moving out from under her, being as careful and gentle as possible as he adjusted them both and lifted her up into his arms cradling her against his chest. She stirred briefly and he stood as still as possible until she stilled, when he was pretty confident she hadn't woken he walked slowly down the hall to his bedroom, pushing the door open with his back and gliding them both in easily.

He didn't need to turn on any lights to see or know where he was going, laying her down on the side of his bed atop his down comforter as carefully as he could, still trying his best not to wake her. When he was pretty confident he was in the clear and his eyes had adjusted to the dark, he reached down to the end of the bed and pulled up his quilted throw that his grandmother had made him years ago up and over her body.

Just when he was about to close his door, thinking he was scott free, a tiny muffled voice could be heard calling out to him and it made his heart sink for a moment, feeling awful that he had disturbed her. He pushed the door back open and leaned up against the door frame, the light from the kitchen running down the hallway and through the open door illuminating her form somewhat.

"I can take the couch," she said groggily, but he could tell she didn't sit up.

"Andy." He said a bit sternly but sweetly "this isn't a discussion."

"Ok." She mumbled back, turning and snuggling into his blanket and pillows, getting comfortable. He let out a light sigh of relief that this wasn't going to turn into some sort of silly disagreement and smiled as he watched her accept her fate and brought one of his pillows in close to her.

He shut the door behind him with a soft click and headed to the linen closet to pull out a blanket and pillow of his own for the night. Thankfully the couch really could be comfortable, and even if he wasn't a gentleman no man should never let a lady take the couch unless it was the only option. Shoot if he had too, he would have gladly and without hesitation taken the floor.

Tomorrow would be interesting.

* * *

**A/N: **So I hoped you guys liked this snippit, it wasn't a whole lot of progress, but since I have decided to continue the story I can assure you that the other characters will eventually be making their way into the plot. I am pretty sure I will be bringing Dov in sometime during the next chapter ;). I am also loving all the reviews and positive feedback, I wasn't sure how people would react to this story at first. I try to respond to those that leave me a review, but when you review as guest that makes it impossible so I would like to do so here:

Guest: I completely agree that Sam doesn't deserve to be in the picture right now, and he is currently on my S-list. That doesn't mean you won't be seeing him in this story eventually. I also agree, I never really saw Chris as any kind of womanizer, it just seems a little out of his character, but then again I always say anything is possible. I also agree that Andy needs someone loyal and dependable!

Jh126: I am glad you liked this story, however I didn't mean to confuse you, I only meant that Chris and Andy are good friends, but not like _best_ friends. I tried to correct that misconception in this chapter a little bit. I was only trying to portray that though they are friends, they are not super close confidants like Andy is with Traci or Chris with Dov. I also can not make any promises to keeping Chris/Andy out of any sort of relationship, I try not to plan that far ahead when writing fan fiction and let the story take me where it will. I can say that historically I have been notorious for shipping strange couples, but I have no plans to do so with these two characters yet. Also, you never know, sometimes a off the wall ship can take you by surprise if done right ;)

Tiger: I am glad you enjoyed the story so far. I am sure you will be pleased to see that I have kept going!

This chapter's play list:

Nural – Forgive me / Christina Aguilera – Bound to You / Anjulie – Rain / Anna Nalick – Breathe / Anna Ternheim – What Have I Done / Anya Marina – Clean and Sober / Sarah McLaughlin – In the Arms of an Angel

(\/)  
(O.o) /\  
_Copy the bunny to your presentation to help him achieve world domination,  
and come join the dark side. (We have cookies.)_


	3. Bacon

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

Posted: 11-12-12

A/N: Sorry for the long wait for this chapter, the last episodes of Rookie Blue this season kind of killed off my Chris/Rookie Blue muse for a bit there and I am working on trying to get it back. Anyway though, thank you guys so much for the reviews, it is always nice to know that others are enjoying this as much as I enjoy writing.

…..

Previously:

_"I just want to help however I can…" Chris stated._

_"Is there something wrong with me?" she asked._

_"Andy." He said a bit sternly but sweetly "this isn't a discussion." Tomorrow would be interesting._

…

**Unbelievable **

_Bacon_

By: Morgansgurl

It was the smell of bacon permeating the room that roused her from her slumber.

Her body didn't want to comply at first, she kept her eyes closed and let out a yawn and soon after her arms and legs were following suit in a cat like full body stretch, her hands curling in above her head. Eventually she noticed that the feeling of the blankets and pillows around her didn't feel like hers at all, these were softer than hers, not exactly silk, but not the rough cotton of her own – and fluffier.

She leaned her head to the side and opened up one eye, the glaring red of an alarm clock catching her eye first. Five-thirty-two in the morning it told her, flashing for a second as the minute hand changed to Thirty-three instead. She let her eye close and opened her mouth in yet another yawn and stretched her neck from side to side, she let herself rest against the unfamiliar bed for a few more moments before she finally opened up her eyes slowly, staring at a ceiling that definitely wasn't hers, because she didn't have a ceiling fan.

Andy pushed her self up into a half sitting position, resting on her forearms, still not fully awake. She didn't need to be alert to know that she was certainly hungry by the grumbled sounds of her stomach when she got another whiff of that bacon coming in. She closed her eyes and tried to remember what exactly had happened last night and where she was, willing her mind to rid itself of the early morning fogginess it was still experiencing. At least her head wasn't pounding and her stomach wasn't nauseous so she wasn't hung over and that was a plus.

Then her eyes shot open….Sam.

"Oh no…" she whispered, as it all came flooding back to her at once. First with being at the Penny for Jerry's celebration of life, being concerned over Sam suddenly storming out with that dejected look on his face, Sam breaking her heart. Then of course Chris finding her in the worst state imaginable, and helping as best he could.

In the very back of her mind she vaguely remembered offering to take the couch at one point, but couldn't quite remember anything after that.

It was Chris's bed she was in.

That clarified things up at least. Now she knew where she was and how she got there.

There was a small pang of guilt and shame that rose up when she thought about the hot mess Chris had seen her in last night. It wasn't like her to be so emotionally vulnerable in front of other people. It wasn't her personality type, and she could thank her Mother basically abandoning her for that. She had _a thing_ about crying in front of others, or acting any manner of weak. She like to put forward a strong and uncaring front, at the very least portraying that she was focused and composed, send the message that she was in control, even if she wasn't. Last night she most definitely was not in control, completely breaking down like she had was very unbecoming and it made her feel embarrassed and ashamed.

There wasn't anything she could do about that now though, the best option was to move forward and deal with it, _all of it, _as best she could. She pushed herself into a full sitting position and stretched one last time, reaching high into the air and cracking her back by moving side to side, rubbing her hands over her face.

She pushed the blue and white throw from her body and swung her legs over the side of the bed, taking another moment to herself before standing. She took a look around the room, it was neat and simple. His furnishings were a bit match-y but tasteful with a stained dark oak wooden bed frame, night stand, hope chest, book shelf, and dresser. It wasn't lacking color though, he had a deep blue and white bed set, and thick light blue curtains that kept out just enough light to let you continue sleeping in the morning but not leave you in total darkness. It also had personal touches, a few paintings and framed posters hanging from the wall and personal framed photos sitting on various open spaces.

It was a comfortable homey space, clean and well kempt. It was exactly what she would imagine for someone like Chris. Honestly she was surprised that it wasn't at least a little messy with clothes strewn all over the place and such, that's sort of how Sam's room had been. She took in a breath and looked over to a half open door that she could tell led to a bathroom, Chris's uniform hanging neatly on the front of the door. There was another sliding door set that was partly open next to it that she could tell was the closet, and again she could see clothes neatly hung up inside.

That left the other door as being the exit and that damn bacon smell was making her stomach ache something fierce now. She ran her fingers through her hair a few times in a lame attempt to tame the tangled bed head she was sporting, but it did little good. She tried pulling the top up over her bra again and watched in disdain as it slinked back down, with a sigh she tried tightening the knot she had made in the back and resigned herself to how she looked and headed toward the door.

Her stomached growled the whole way down the hall; she almost didn't notice the sounds of someone showering in Dov's bathroom, almost. That meant that there was at least one other person home because there was no way the pork was frying itself up.

As soon as she entered the kitchen her eyes found the culprit to blame. A sandy haired, tall, and almost scrawny Dov standing in front of the stove, tongs in hand, flipping delicious looking pieces of fat and oil soaked meat. The smell was stronger now and she let out an 'mmmmm' sound, her mouth watering.

Dov turned his head in the direction of the sound, and the look on his face when he saw her of all people standing there….priceless.

"That explains three of the questions I had this morning." He said after a pause, one eye brow raised but a smile on his face none the less.

"Yeah, and what would those be?' she asked flippantly, smiling right back and heading over to the fridge, pulling out the carton of Orange Juice.

Dov reached up to the cupboard just to his right and pulled out a glass for her, setting it down on the counter as he answered. "Why my room mate was sleeping on the couch, why there were women's clothes left in my bathroom, and currently why Chris is showering in there instead of in his own." He listed off easily, in his usual teasing tone.

His comment made her feel guilty again, she hadn't meant to kick Chris out of his own room and bathroom, it was _his_ after all, but she wasn't surprised, he probably didn't want to wake her up.

"So, I take it you are the reason Chris left early…" he ventured when she didn't reply.

"Something like that." She responded, putting the carton back.

"Yeah, because even if he was sick, it sure didn't explain why he would just leave his jacket with his cell phone at the bar when he could have come back inside and ducked out just the same…" he pressed a little, Dov had this way of being nosey with out actually being blatantly nosey. "He's lucky I am a good roomie and friend and brought it back for him." He stated matter of fact. "I had half a mind to leave it." He lied.

"I didn't even know he had left anything behind when he offered me a ride." She didn't even have to lie about that one. Dov however distinctly noticed that she deliberately left out the word `home` from that sentence.

"I thought you left with Sam, I mean, I saw you both leave at the same time." He continued, trying to feel out her mood.

"You thought wrong." She snapped, helping herself to some of the freshly cooked strips of bacon on the plate next to the stove.

"Someone's a bit moody," he commented lightly, teasing her a bit more, but overall he let the subject drop. At how touchy she seemed on the subject of Sam, and the fact that she had obviously stayed the night here he didn't have to be a rocket scientist to figure out there was most likely trouble in paradise, "Has to be the clothes. I'd be moody too." He said between chewing bits of bacon, even pointing his half eaten strip at her to make his point as he turned over some new ones.

She looked down at what she was wearing and shrugged, chewing on her own bacon strip, which mind you was freaking delicious. "Blame Chris." She said half heartedly "they are his clothes."

"Really?" he mocked "I just assumed you were recovering from a honey I shrunk the kids movie." He tried to keep his tone as flat as possible, almost monotone, as if he was having a very real and serious conversation.

"Smart ass." She quipped back. Watching as he put the last of the bacon onto the plate and moved the pan to one of the back burners to cool off.

"And Cute," he responded, shaking his but back and forth at her while he wiped his hand off on a rag to get rid of all the grease.

"If only." She didn't miss a beat.

"Don't be jealous now." He told her with a bit of admonishment.

"Right, because I am so jealous." She rolled her eyes and took a healthy drink of her orange juice, curling her feet up under her so that she was sitting cross legged in the kitchen chair.

"Jealous of what?" Chris asked walking into the kitchen.

"Andy's jealous of my fabulous backside." Dov answered with a large grin, causing Andy to stick her tongue out at him and dramatically roll her eyes the same time.

"Right, of course." Chris responded with a laugh, like it was the most obvious thing in the world, and a contradictory look that said he didn't really want to know.

"So what's with the shirt this morning?" Dov asked, taking clear note that Chris was actually wearing one.

"I don't know what you are talking about," he responded, pulling down a cup and opening the fridge taking out the milk.

"It can't be because of the company, that hasn't stopped you before." Dov egged on, he was just loving this, and Andy just looked confused but watched the exchange with amusement.

"I didn't want to be rude." Chris finally added, a hint of annoyance entering his voice.

"I am surrounded by moody people this morning, does the saying Good Morning mean nothing to you lot." He rolled his eyes but his tone was kept light and easy betraying his words, making it obvious he didn't really mean them. Dov took a seat opposite of Andy, setting his glass of water down on the kitchen table.

"It's not like Andy hasn't seen it already anyway." He added, again in his matter of fact tone.

"Dov!" Chris turned around with a clearly _`what the f-`_ look on his face.

"What?" he asked shrugging, "we've all been swimming before, I am just saying that I don't see a difference between walking around the house shirtless and swimming is all." One of the things Dov really loved to do when he was in the mood was make fun of his best friend, especially when it came to his propriety.

Chris, deciding this was a war he simply didn't want to get into, and wasn't going to win, changed topics while loading his own plate with some bacon. "Andy, I threw your clothes into the dryer this morning for you, I didn't have the time to wash them completely but hopefully with the dryer sheet they will be clean feeling, at least until I can get you home to change."

"You didn't have to, but thank you." She told him, her face softening from her earlier laughs to a grateful smile.

"It wasn't a problem, I set them on my bathroom sink for you, and you are welcome to take a shower too. There is some shampoo, conditioner and body wash in the cupboard under the sink if you want to use them. Maybe even a razor and some shaving crème." He trailed off at the end and even though he didn't say it out loud, both she and Dov were well aware that those items most likely belonged to Gail at one point.

The mood between the three of them turned suddenly somber and Andy finished off the last of her juice, setting the empty glass on the table and standing up and stretching "I will take you up on that offer, I could use a good shower." She admitted, and she really could. A nice long hot shower sounded divine.

"There is a fresh towel hanging up for you." He added, as she started walking out of the kitchen.

"You're the best." She said behind her as she made her way down the hall, glad she could come up with something new besides a thank you for Chris. Heck she couldn't even keep track of how many times she had said that to him in the past twenty four hours, and she wouldn't even guess on the amount of times she thought it and didn't say it. As soon as Andy was out of ear shot, Dov turned his attention to Chris.

"I hope you washed your sheets before she stayed over." He said slightly serious. Chris had been on a major track record breaking streak recently with his many womanly escapades since him and Gail split.

"I do every time." He said matter of fact, grabbing his toast out of the toaster.

"Really!? _Every_ time?" Dov said with some disbelief, his eyebrows going up a bit.

"Don't you?" Chris asked seriously, as he sat down at the table and took a bite of his toast. What kind of guy would let a woman sleep on top dirty sheets, sheets that people had done stuff on top of.

"Yeah, I mean, of course I do." He answered, not sounding all that convincing. He was glad for Andy's sake, but who the heck had the time to wash their bedding practically every night, which was the rate Chris was going at here.

"This is really good bacon." Chris commented, attempting to change the conversation again. Dov had a particular talent of always talking about awkward things.

"So," Dov started conversationally and Chris could already tell he wasn't going to like where this was going, quickly finishing off his small breakfast thankful that he was a light eater "What's with the team sleepover?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." Chris brushed off easily, picking up his empty plate and walking it over to the sink to rinse it off. Hopefully he could head out of the kitchen before Dov got to the point, but that was a futile wish because the next words out of Dov's mouth were exactly that.

"The Andy situation, care to fill me in at all…" He tried again, started to feel a little bit annoyed and out of the loop. Dov wasn't the gossipy type, but when something this juicy landed in his personal living space of course he was going to have some questions.

"Not really." Chris just shrugged, feeling uncomfortable already. Andy's business was just that, her business. "If you really want to know you need to ask her." Dov grunted as a response but finally accepted he wasn't going to be getting anything useful out of his roommate either as he took a few gulps of his water.

"On an unrelated note can I borrow the truck again today?" Dov asked placing his own dish in the sink without bothering to rinse.

"Sure, as long as you don't mind dropping Andy and I off at the station first" he conceded easily, it wasn't like he was going to need the truck while at work. He also assumed that in typical Andy fashion she wasn't going to take the day off, it was hard enough to get her to stay home when she was actually sick from the stories Traci would tell Gale that used to get back to him.

"Awesome, thanks buddy." He replied, his chipper tone back full force, a slight bounce in his step as they exited the kitchen.

"What are you doing today anyway? You hardly ever take leave off." Chris asked casually, as he headed down the hall to his bedroom, Dov not far behind.

"Oh you know, just a bunch of errands I have been putting off for to long, the usual boring stuff no one wants to deal with." Dov lied. Had Chris been looking at him face to face he might have noticed, but Chris was the type to have far too much faith in people and would never assume Dov wouldn't be telling him the truth.

"We've all been there." Chris conceded in understanding. "See you in a few." He added as he turned the hall corner and headed to his room, they all had to get ready for their day. If Chris were to venture to guess it was going to be a long one, he just had that feeling.

* * *

**AN: **Well there you have it, a little short for my taste but the next chapter is going to deal with the day at work and incorporate a bit of the episode as well and I didn't want to merge it all together in one chapter and I reached what felt like a good stopping point.

Also I didn't spend a whole lot of time editing this chapter so if you run accross grammer and spelling errors I am deeply sorry.

On an unrelated personal note, I am not pleased with the direction the writers are taking Chris's story. The sudden you are a Dad and I haven't told you and we are going to be a happy family now` didn't sit well with me and that's what brought my muse to a grinding halt for so long on this story. I still can't decide if I am going to work around that plot point and go AU or work it into this fic – I guess we will have to see. However, I am excited about the plot point with Andy/Nick going undercover togeather.

To my guest reviewers: Thank you for the encouragement on this story. I am glad that people are enjoying this so far and I hope to continue that for you all, I read every single one and do take into consideration some peoples opinions or ideas. Keep reading and reviewing!

Playlist: Casper – One Last Wish / Black Beauty – Full Soundtrack/ Cher- You Haven't Seen the Last of Me/ Nural – Forgive me.

(\/)  
(O.o) /\  
_Copy the bunny to your presentation to help him achieve world domination,  
and come join the dark side. (We have cookies.)_


End file.
